


Breakfast in Bed

by HaddockWriter



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Caring Hiccup, F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnant Astrid Hofferson, Pregngancy care, Pregstrid, Romantic Fluff, married Hiccstrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaddockWriter/pseuds/HaddockWriter
Summary: Hiccup decides to wake his beautiful wife with a wonderful surprise in bed... ;)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hiccstrid One-Shots





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of Hiccstrid’s wedding but before they have children.

It was still rather early in the morning. The sky was dark with not a hint of sunshine to be seen. Silence filled the Villages of New Berk as the people slept like a log during the last month of the cold winter weather. The only thing audible in the unlit morning sky being the sound of birds chirping on the treetops, the occasional loud Viking snores, and… the sound of frying pan and utensils clashing onto one another coming from the kitchen of the Chief of Berk. 

Ever since the dragons left, Hiccup had begun to appreciate those he loves even more. The last two years of his life hadn’t been particularly kind to him. Last year, he had to bid his best bud and the other dragons farewell as they enjoyed a better and safer life in the Hidden World. And the year before that, he was grieving over the loss of his father. Reality has really been testing his limits like never before, taking away the things he cherished most and teaching him to learn to let go. If it wasn’t because of his headstrong and supportive wife and the valuable life lessons he learned from his dad about learning to accept the loss of those you love, Hiccup wasn’t sure how much more he could handle with the way life had been treating him lately. 

It still hurt him to think of Toothless every time he got up from bed without hearing the familiar warble of his scaly best friend who would greet him with that adorably disproportionate smile of his every morning, as well as a hungry grumble in the stomach that indicated his never ending cravings for salmons or brown trouts. He missed seeing him down a basket full of them in just a couple of gulps while he ate his breakfast and, ironically; the usual repetitive lectures his dad would storm him with, teaching him what it is to become a chief and a leader of the people. Although his long lectures were indeed dreadfully boring, there is also an abundance of treasures hidden within them as well. And sometimes, Hiccup would even sit on his big wooden chair that was about twice his size to recall some of the life lessons his dad taught him, especially during times when he couldn’t think of a way to solve the people’s quarrel.

But even with the loss he faced, he still knew how to sweep away the broken pieces sorrow left him with and build new enjoyable memories to remember again; to rejoice with those he loves, and to appreciate those who had been there with him through the erratic waves of life: the gang, Gobber, his mother, and the most important person of them all, Astrid Hofferson, who now proudly wears the name Haddock although she was still a Hofferson at heart.

And as an act of love towards his beloved, Hiccup would always make the effort to wake up early every morning to make breakfast for him and his wife before they leave the house to carry out their daily duties as chief and chieftess. Although Astrid disliked the fact that Hiccup was practically doing the cooking for almost every meal, she still accepted it. His cooking skills were exceptionally better than hers anyway. There was clearly no reason why she should insist on doing the cooking unless Hiccup had some unsettled business which Astrid didn’t have to attend to. 

But sometimes, during their rare free moments together, they would often spend time messing around in the kitchen trying out new cooking styles or new recipes they learned from the other Vikings. Granted, this meant that their kitchen would end up turning into a huge mess and sometimes cause some disagreements about how certain meals should be cooked, but... in the end, cooking together as husband and wife will always be a shared connection the both will have forever. It has always been their thing, even since their youthful days back on Dragon’s Edge. Except this time, Astrid wasn’t as inexperienced as she used to be back then, having learned a lot from her patient lover who taught her all he knew about the art of cooking.

Today, Hiccup was downstairs in the kitchen, about half an hour earlier from his usual cooking time. He planned to surprise Astrid with something special today. And to make that surprise happen, he had to sacrifice precious time cuddling in bed with her. The meal was going to be one of Astrid’s all-time favourites, a meal only Hiccup makes best and a meal Hiccup would only make for her if they were celebrating something special. And today, was going to be a special day for her. Hiccup was moving everywhere in the kitchen, getting his hands practically all over the place as he got to work on preparing the said meal for his queen, a meal that will not only taste sweet in her mouth but in her belly as well.

As the first glimpse of dawn arrived, rays of sunshine could be seen peeking in from the horizon, painting the morning skies of New Berk with splotches of white, orange and purple as the dull colours of grey and black contrasting the vibrant colours on the other end made room for day to have its place as the moon and sun switched turns to show their faces. Hiccup looked out the window, welcoming the chilly morning air with a contented smile on his face as he took in a deep breath; his ears picking up the tuneful sounds of little birds chittering cheerfully over the treetops as they chirped in excitement at the sight of their mother greeting them with a beakful of breakfast. Hiccup let out a small sigh as he imagined what his wife’s reaction would be towards the little surprise she’s going to receive.

“Hopefully her squeals would be louder than the sound those little birds are making.” He chuckled at the thought. 

And speaking of Astrid, it was now time for Hiccup to wake his sleeping beauty with a little surprise in bed. Hiccup walked the stairs up to their loft, his eyes instantly landing upon the divine being who was still sleeping soundly on her side of the bed; long blonde tresses falling behind her back like the calming waves of low tides crashing onto the seashore. Her nimble body clothed in a silky sky blue nightgown was wrapped around cosily in thick layers of soft fabric Hiccup handwoven before their marriage. A faint smile spread across his face as he observed the way her chest rose and fell so subtly while she slept. 

Gosh, it was a sight Hiccup could just look at forever. 

He raked his eyes towards his side of the bed and smirked to himself, realising something missing over the wooden board. His wife had either unknowingly or intentionally stolen his fur sheets (again) to keep herself warm whenever he left the bed, be it due to an early morning inspiration for a drawing in his head or a short walk towards the loo. 

Hiccup placed their meal on an empty table nearby before he sauntered towards his side of the bed as quietly as he could, not wanting to disrupt his idyll lover from her serene sleep. At least, not this way, of course. This breakfast in bed has to be a surprise.

He sat on the wooden board on his side of the bed, which was now missing a quilt and got into a sleeping position. He carefully inched towards his wife and wrapped a hand around her waist to pull her body into his chest. He placed a good morning kiss onto the back of her head; lips tasting the delicateness of her hair and breathing in her rich scent as his face got lost in those long blonde tresses he spent an awfully long time staring at. Astrid felt the contact and stirred a little in her sleep. A slight "Mmm..." could be heard coming from the back of her throat as her body responded positively towards the love and affection Hiccup was feeding her despite the heavily pleasant weight upon her eyelids.

Hiccup drew his face out from her hair and kissed her one more time, this time, below her jaw. He was planning to slowly work her out from her sleep and Astrid hated it, hated how he had left her alone in the bed for such a long time only to then come back to torment her with onslaughts of kisses and tiny nudges that made her body squirm wantingly under his touch.

She wanted to scowl at him or kick him away for waking her up from her much needed sleep, especially since Hiccup had been snoring into her ear all night long and was only able to drift off to sleep when her ears got used to it. But instead of finding herself growing frustrated with a tight frown on her face, a light smile split took its place.

“Damn Hiccup and his exceptionally affectionate way of showing love!” The young shieldmaiden silently cursed under her breath. 

She couldn’t help it. It was impossible for her to resist his enticement. Especially not with the way her husband was nibbling so delicately all over her sensitive skin, occasionally lapping onto her ear as well. It was making her mouth produce all sorts of rapturous noises that only encouraged him to further continue on with his all so welcoming actions.

She was half awake by now. She wanted to continue her pursuit of falling back to sleep but miserably failed when she accidentally found herself giggling louder each time Hiccup teased another sensitive spot on her skin. Another kiss landed between the crook of her neck and Astrid all but fell apart with bliss under his inviting body as she hummed in delight at the feeling, begging him to continue peppering her with soft kisses that made her weak like a little girl struggling to handle her very first weapon. Hiccup saw that she loved his ministrations and decided it was time he cut short her blissful ride, so… he intentionally scratched Astrid by the shoulder with the prickly stubbles on his chin, causing the blonde girl to stir uncomfortably with a frustrated yet uncontainable smile on her face.

"Ergh…! Alright! Alright! I'm awake! Just get your stubbles off me! It tickles!" Astrid elbowed her husband in the ribs to get him to back off as she woke up with an infuriated growl mixed with a hint of laughter.

“Morning m’lady, looks like I caught you stealing my blanket again.” He grinned into her ear, a light chuckle trailing at the end of his breath. 

“Mmm… Not my fault, you were gone for a while and I needed something to keep me warm when you’re not.” Astrid squirmed towards her husband, pressing her back against his front to seal the contact with him. The extra fur sheet she stole didn’t do much justice towards the cold her body was feeling. Only one person can grant her the warmth her body desperately sought, and she finally got it. 

“I was gone for a good reason, m’lady.” Hiccup pulled Astrid closer with a tighter grip and squeezed her body towards his, seeing as she had missed his warmth so much. He placed another kiss onto her cheek and the blonde girl giggled again. But that didn’t mean she had forgiven him for leaving her empty and alone in the bed like that.

“Hmm… you sure? I’ll have to be the judge to that. What could possibly be more important than lazy morning cuddles in bed? Especially in the winter! Another one of your early morning inspirational drawings?" She snorted.

"Mmm… Maybe?" He shrugged.

"Hmm... what ideas do you have in mind to improve New Berk this time, Chief?" She turned around and questioned him in an intrigued tone, wondering what more could possibly be done to make their new home more comfortable and easier to live in.

"It better not be another one of your secret projects like last time.” Astrid rolled her eyes as she ran a hand up to his clothed chest and drew small circles over his collarbone using the palm of her hand.

“Well, what do you know. You actually guessed it right. I was working on a secret project. How did you know?” Hiccup looked at her with slight shock. A part of him was beginning to wonder if Astrid had heard the loud sounds of him cooking in the kitchen and had already figured out what his not so surprising ‘surprise’ was going to be. But he remained cool.

Astrid’s eyes went wide with surprise at the answer that fell from her husband’s mouth and Hiccup felt instant relief knowing that his secret hadn’t been revealed. But not too long after that, Astrid shot him a menacing glare. And before Hiccup could react, Astrid had already climbed onto his body and clawed him to the bed like a wild dragon feeding onto its prey; with one hand fiercely gripping onto his bicep and the other pinning his shoulder to the pillow.

“So you were hiding something from me again! Did I not tell you the last time you had another one of your ‘secret’ projects?” She growled.

“Yes! Yes! I remember what you said!” Hiccup whimpered, crying out desperately for dear life. 

“And what did I say?”

“That we are a team and that I should never handle any projects on my own no matter how secret it is!” Hiccup closed his eyes as he blurted the words, as though the fiery anger raging from his wife’s face would certainly consume him to ashes if he were to open his eyes. 

“And what were you doing?” Her tone sounded calm but intimidating. 

“It’s not a big project, Astrid! I won’t be staying up late at night to complete it! In fact, I’ve even completed the project already!” Hiccup added on, shielding Astrid’s fiery glare with a hand as he carefully peeked his eyes open to observe her reaction. 

Astrid stared at him with confusion etched all over her face. Her anger seemed to have immediately lowered down by a notch as she grew curious as to know what her husband was babbling about. 

“This isn’t another one of my ‘secret’ projects for the village, honey. This is a secret project, for you…” Hiccup smiled sheepishly as he took her hand which was splayed across his chest into his hand and rubbed small comforting circles over her white knuckles using the tip of his thumb.

"A secret project… for me?” Astrid couldn’t help but blushed at his words, knowing that Hiccup certainly must've had something special planned out for her, using the term ‘secret project’ so discreetly.

“Yeah, I made something special for you this morning, m’lady.” Hiccup smiled at her. The frown on her face which immediately dissolved into joy and anticipation indicated that he was now safe from the wrath of his wife. But it wasn’t too long before a fit of panic tainted the tone in her voice.

“Wha- what is it? What did you make for me? And why so sudden? Did I miss something important? I didn’t get you anything!” 

“Don’t worry, Astrid. You didn’t miss anything special. And you don’t have to get me a gift.” Hiccup chuckled to lighten her mood.

“Then why did you make something special for me?” Her question still wasn’t answered.

“Err... will you be mad at me if I told you it was something important you should have known last night before you left the great hall?” 

“It depends.” Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Okay.. remember when I asked you to go home to make dinner for us first while Gobber and I stayed back a little while to discuss some things together with Gothi?” Hiccup explained shakily.

“Yeah..” Astrid arched a brow, beckoning him to continue. 

“Well… we weren’t actually discussing anything with Gothi...” Hiccup’s sheepish gesture intensified. “We were, however, interpreting something important she has to say to us.” Hiccup wriggled out from his wife’s muscled thighs and sat against the headboard of their bed. Then, he invited her to straddle back onto his lap before he continued...

“You’re pregnant…”

A loud gasp tore from her lips, followed by two hands that shot up to clasp her gaping mouth. Tears of joy started to gather at the bottom of her eyes as she exclaimed behind closed mouth. 

“Oh, Thor! Hiccup! Is this real?” A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and rolled down her face, leaving a glistening trail over her soft rosy cheek. 

“Yes, Astrid. This is real. We’ve been trying to have a baby for the past three months now and… it looks like Freyja has finally blessed us this time.” Hiccup pulled Astrid’s head in to his as they rested their foreheads onto one another.

“Yes! Thank Freyja! Thank the gods above! I’m so happy.” Astrid blinked the tears away before she wrapped her hands around her husband’s neck and hugged him firmly, pouring every ounce of love into the hug as she pondered upon the indescribable news her husband had just told her and basked in the serenity of his embrace. Hiccup returned the hug and dragged gentle but firm strokes over her back as he smiled inwardly as well.

The two lingered into each other’s presence for a period of time, showing love for one another through subtle actions of body languages, until...

“Ow! Why did you do that? I thought you agreed not to be mad at me!” Hiccup winced in pain when Astrid pinched an area of skin over his bicep.

“I said it depends, smart mouth.” Astrid chuckled at him before she leaned into his face to plant a passionate kiss over his lips. 

“You’re lucky all you’re getting is just a small pinch from me, Haddock, hiding something so important such as this from me.” Astrid huffed exasperatedly with crossed arms below her chest. 

“But it was meant to be a surprise...” Hiccup said defensively.

"And speaking of surprise, I still haven't told you about my... 'secret' project’." Hiccup smirked as he mentioned the last two words.

"What's the ‘secret project’? Is it something that will make you receive another pinch from me?" Astrid grinned wickedly at him with her thumb and index finger gripped onto the prominent red mark surfacing on his skin, preparing to give him yet another jolt of pain on the same area if it was another important piece of news he had hid from her.

“I hope not, because I woke up early today to make breakfast for you... in bed.” Hiccup looked towards the table located in the corner of their room, showing her where the food was.

Her eyes widened at the answer that came from his mouth and she squealed.

"Aww, you made breakfast in bed for me? That’s so sweet of you... But why though?”

“Well, I thought... since you’re going to have difficulties moving around the house when our baby becomes bigger, I figured that you might want to have an early glimpse of how your pregnancy pampering from me is going to be like.” Hiccup smiled proudly at her.

“You mean you’re going to be serving me breakfast in bed every morning during the late course of my pregnancy stage? Aww, you’re such a thoughtful husband." Astrid cupped his face in her hand, showing her heartfelt appreciation towards him. 

"Only the best for you, honey. So… are you hungry? I hope I won't be getting another pinch from you because of this." He looked at her hand that wasn't cupping his face, still gripping onto his skin. 

"Nope, you won't be receiving another pinch from me. But.. you did make a big mistake when you used the word 'honey' and 'hungry' in the same sentence. Because now, the baby and I are craving for some honeyed pancakes…" She kissed him on the cheek, then went up to the shell of his ear and nibbled onto it, as though his skin was made of honeyed pancakes her sweet tooth was currently craving for.

“You don’t have to bite me, m’lady. I made honeyed pancakes for you, just as you wanted. I had a feeling you’d be craving for it.” Hiccup chortled and Astrid could feel his chest heaving beneath her.

“Oh my, really? Thank you so much, babe! You truly are the best.” She breathed with a slight gasp, half expected that Hiccup had already made her her favourite pancakes before she departed from his ear and trailed down to land a kiss onto his neck. 

Her lips stayed onto that particular area of dry skin for a long time before it suddenly turned into a bite, earning a slight look of surprise and exasperation from the experienced Viking who knew all too well how this bite was going to turn out. The slight pain lit up his nerves on fire. But he quickly got used to the pain when the pain dissolved into pleasure and he gently stroked the blonde locks of soft hair that felt like thin silkened ropes falling from the back of her head with eager fingers. She deepened the bite on his exposed skin, making sure her teeth left a conspicuous mark along with all the other love bites she proudly marked him with before she let go of his skin and sat up to smile deviously at him.

“Mmm… your skin is so delicious. But sadly, I can’t have you for breakfast or I won’t have anyone to make me my favourite pancakes anymore.” She licked her lips playfully as she purred.

“I appreciate it that you spare my life, m’lady. Now I have another bite mark to hide so that the Berkians won’t know that their chieftess is actually a wild dragon when she’s in bed.”

“You know you love my bite marks, Hiccy.” Astrid snorted as she pinched her husband in the bicep again, earning another delightful wince from him.

“Yeap, I do. But do you know what I love more?” Hiccup left Astrid alone on the bed to grab the tray of breakfast over the table before he walked back to her. “Seeing you smile whenever I serve you your favourite meal. Honeyed pancakes, a hot bowl of chowder, and a glass of yak milk.”

Astrid received the plate of meal in her hand and then she looked up at him.

“Normally I won’t like to be spoiled by you like this. But since you’re going to be pampering me with breakfast in bed every morning when our baby becomes bigger, I might as well start getting used to this new lifestyle.” Astrid took a small bite from her husband’s pancakes and smiled contentedly.

“Mmm… sweet and fluffy as always.” She hummed in delight before she put another fork into her mouth.

“Are you describing me or the pancakes?” Hiccup snickered.

“Both. But you’re fluffier and sweeter.” Astrid beckoned her husband to sit beside her before she placed a gentle peck onto his freckled cheek, leaving a small stain of honey over there as she did so.

“So… is there any other request my beautiful pregnant wife would like to make. I’ll be glad to serve her with all my heart.” Hiccup smiled as he wiped away the stain on his face with the back of his hand.

“Nope.” She shook her head and thought for a second or two before she continued. “Well… except maybe a little warmth and cuddles from you while I enjoy my meal?” 

“Sure, I’ll be glad to fulfil that task for you, m’lady, gladly.” Hiccup emphasised his enthusiasm as he scooted over to sit close to his wife with his own plate of meal in hand.

“Mmm.. thank you, Hiccup. I really appreciate this. All... these things that you have done for me. Thank you.”

“No problem at all, Astrid. I’m just doing all of this because I love you.” Hiccup kissed the top of her head before he rested his head onto hers. At the same time, one of his hands snaked down to hold her by the hips as he gently caressed his wife’s toned belly that was soon to give birth to a new life.

“And I love you too, darling.” Astrid sighed, placing her hand over the hand Hiccup had over her belly.

“The same way reality takes away life, the same way it can provide us with life as well.” A thought came to Hiccup’s mind as he thought of his deceased father and imagined the new future he and Astrid are going to live in, with an offspring soon to be added into their household.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoyed the story! :)


End file.
